Ratso Catso misbehaves at a baseball game and gets beaten up by The Lion Guards
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Ratso Catso misbehaves at a baseball game and gets beaten up by The Lion Guards is one of Sarah West's GoAnimate-v1 grounded stories. Ratso Catso destroys the baseball stadium after The Baltimore Orioles lost the game to The Washington Nationals. Because of that, he got grounded again, and he got beaten up by The Lion Guards as a result. voice cast David as Ratso Catso James as himself Julie as herself Justin as Hop Koopa Ivy as Hip Koopa Daniel as King Koopa Emma as Kooky Von Koopa Dave as Gary Thorne Brian as a random passerby Kion Trancsript Ratso Catso: Hey, Dad! Mike: What is it, Ratso? Ratso: Can we go to the baseball stadium? I want to see the Baltimore Orioles game against The Washington Nationals. Mike: No. Ratso: But Mike, I'm really bored, and I want to see a sports game at the stadium. Mike: Ratso Catso, I said no, we are not going to the baseball game today. If you want to, you can watch the game on TV. Ratso (Maliyan Evans voice): NO! I WANT TO SEE THE GAME AT THE STADIUM! Mike: For the last time, the answer is no. If you want to see the game, you can turn on the TV and watch it on the sports channel. Julie: Mike, the TV's broken! Mike: Did you hear that, Ratso? The TV's broken. That means we can go to the stadium while the TV gets fixed. Ratso: Yay! I can't wait to see the game in person! (So, Ratso and Mike go to the baseball stadium) Gary Thorne: Welcome to the Baltimore Orioles vs. Washington Nationals baseball game. Let's play ball! Ratso: Woohoo! Go, Orioles! (30 minutes later, Washington scored 3 home runs) Ratso: What the-?! The Nationals are up by 3 points! They've got to be cheating! Mike: Ratso, knock it off right now. It's just a game. It doesn't matter if the Orioles lose to the Nationals. Ratso: I don't care! I want the Orioles to win against the Nationals! Mike: But, Ratso... Ratso: Aw, shut up, Mike! (Everyone looks at Ratso in shock and confusion) Mike: Ratso, stop acting like a brat. You can sit back and enjoy the game, or we'll go straight home. Ratso (Maliyan Evans voice): THAT'S IT, MIKE! YOU ASKED FOR IT! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH, YOU STUPID NATIONALS FANS OUT THERE! (Grolgoth from Rayman 2 appears and destroys the stadium. Everyone panics and flees from the bleachers) Mike: (Scary Voice) RATSO, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE BASEBALL STADIUM JUST BECAUSE THE BALTIMORE ORIOLES LOST TO THE WASHINGTON NATIONALS?! THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! (At home) Julie: The TV's fixed. So, how did the game go? Mike: Awful. Julie: Why was it awful? Were there a few bad players? Mike: No, it's even worse than that. Ratso got angry and destroyed the stadium just because The Baltimore Orioles lost to the Washington Nationals, and now we are banned from going to any sports stadiums until further notice. Julie: (Veena's voice) RATSO CATSO, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE STADIUM JUST BECAUSE THE BALTIMORE ORIOLES LOST TO THE WASHINGTON NATIONALS?! NOW THE 2017 WORLD SERIES WILL HAVE TO BE CANCELLED THANKS TO YOU! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 7 MONTHS! (normal voice) Normally I would say go to your room right now, but instead I'm gonna say this. Someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. They're simba's best friends. Ratso: I don't want to be beaten up by The Lion Guards! Mike: Correct. The Lion Guards is going to beat you up. Kion, and everybody, beat up Ratso. (The Lion Guards appears) All: Prepare for some bleeding. (Meanwhile, at the hospital, Hip and Hop are bandaged up, since they were injured from the destruction of the baseball stadium. They talk about how lucky they are to be alive) Hop: Ow, my poor leg. I can't believe I have to wear a cast for a few weeks. I'm so lucky that piece of concrete crushed just my leg and not my entire body. We barely escaped with our lives when Ratso What's-His-Name decided to destroy the stadium just because one of the teams was losing to the other team. Hip: Man, that cat can be pretty violent and destructive. Even though we got some minor injuries, I'm so lucky we got out of there alive. Hop: Me too. King Koopa (concerned): I'm sorry to hear that you two got banged up during that awful ruckus that Ratso made at the stadium. Ludwig got a few minor injuries when he tried to escape a hockey arena. (Kooky appears. His body is covered in bruises and scratches) Kooky: Oh, man. I know how you guys feel. While you guys were attending a baseball game, I was attending a hockey game. It was a playoff between the Boston Bruins and the Ottawa Senators. Suddenly, when the Senators started scoring more points than the Bruins, some moron got really mad and summoned Mephiles the Dark to destroy the whole darn arena. Now the 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs will have to be cancelled because of that jerk. It was horrible. I barely escaped with my life! Oh, boy. I'm lucky that I got out of there alive and didn't get a single puck in the teeth. King Koopa (concerned): I'm sorry that happened, Ludwig. I'm glad that you survived the destruction of the hockey arena. Hip, Hop, you two will rest for a few days until you get better. In the meantime, I will tend to Ludwig's wounds and give him some medical care. (For a few days, Hip and Hop rest while Kooky gets his wounds treated. Six weeks later, Hip, Hop, and Kooky are all better. Hip and Hop have their casts off and Kooky doesn't have any more bruises or scratches) Kooky: Hey guys! You wouldn't believe this. Hip: What is it, Kooky? Kooky: I found something in my shell when I was getting my wounds treated. You won't believe what it is. Hop: What did you find? Kooky: I'll show you! (Kooky reaches into his shell and pulls out a hockey puck) Kooky: I didn't get a puck in the teeth, but I got a puck in the shell! Somehow, when the hockey arena got sabotaged, a hockey puck somehow flew into my shell, so now I have a souvenir. Hip: That's cool! I guess some good things can come out from a big disaster. Hop: Can we play with it? Kooky: Well, I don't have any hockey sticks, but we can do the next best thing! (So, Hip, Hop, and Kooky play with the puck by tossing and catching it like a frisbee. A random passerby cannot believe this absurd scene) Random Passerby: Three Koopalings playing catch with a hockey puck. Now I've seen everything. Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West